Keri Summers
Keri Summers is part of the M.I. High spy team in Series 7, replacing her sister/clone Zoe. Biography A Clone of the Mastermind, given special treatment by KORPS to make her a successful clone. She lived in KORPS base, The Mayze, on the STERNUM level, until she was thrown out as it was believed that she was a failed clone. Keri was then adopted by a normal family. In The Mayze, Keri was rescued from KORPS agents by Dan, Aneisha and Tom. She helped them find The Mayze and was later recruited by M.I.9 as Zoe's replacement. Keri is one of the many clones of the Mastermind. She joins MI High in Series 7. Keri is a clone of The Mastermind originally named J.4.5.K.3.R.1, and is effectively Zoe's "sister". She becomes an agent in the first episode of Series 7 and replaces Zoe. KORPS exiled her believing her as a failure. She, along with another clone, J.6.3.L.1.B.1 (Libi) received the treatment. Libi was found working for KORPS as a scientist, not knowing about her true purpose. She was later placed with a foster family by M.I.9. Dan didn't get along with Keri at first and made it clear. Keri and Zoe do have some similar characteristics, mainly in their appearances, but Keri is different to Zoe in other ways. She is a big drama queen and very girly. She tends to film everything and she has a close best friend whom she shares everything to and it looks like she is quite popular as well. She's very confident and has the ability to handle some situations very well. She also has an ability to learn very quickly which helped her qualify for the team. In "The Mayze" Tom took full advantage of the fact that Aneisha didn't have her communicator, so he did not get told off when he was making fun of Dan, saying that he fancied Keri, making Dan angry. Aneisha and Keri eventually found out when Dan shouted " I don't fancy her" into the communicator.After that Keri and Dan were normally paired together on missions by Frank. Keri was captured in The Shadow Games. The team then realised she was gone and made their way to save her. She won The Shadow Games, however she did not know the consequences of winning (having her real identity discovered) and so Alexis Von Hades, ex-Shadow Master, challenged her to a fight over the title of Shadow Master. They both faked the fight and Keri faked her death, ensuring her loss and the protection of her identity. When the broadcast Shadow Games were over, Keri was still lying on the the floor "dead". The team all gathered round, full of sorrow, thinking she actually died and the whole team was overjoyed when Keri revealed she was still alive. The other time was in her last appearance (The Last Stand) Where she swapped minds with the master mind. She gave her self up for the team to finally find where KORPS HQ is and stop the Master Mind and Evelyn Baxter's plan, unfortunately the serum injected into Keri to stop the mind swap was obliterated by nanobots. Dan on the dot as soon as Frank, Aneisha, and Stella left went to go save Keri even if it meant disobeying orders. After going into the heart to expose the Crime Minister's plan and the tasering of the master mind in Keri's body and the actual Keri killed by explosions. But let me just say Keri has a way of always avoiding death, she managed to power the transplant just before the explosion so she was back in her body. When she had come out Dan and her had shared a hug and Tom. The two had become good friends. Trivia *Keri is one of the clones created by The Mastermind. The code on her arm is J.4.5.K.3.R.1 *She has a habit of filming everything or taking photos. *In the episode, "The Mayze", Keri makes her first appearance; and starts working at M.I. High and attending Saint Hearts. *She can learn super quickly, as seen in "The Mayze" and "The Shadow Games", and on her character page in the intro. *Her known relatives are the Mastermind, Libi, Zoe, and Kloe. *In the episode, "The Mayze", it is revealed she was brought up in Sternum labs with Libi before being placed with a foster family. *In "Frankenstein", she revealed that her adoptive father is into history. *In the episode "The Shadow Games", she reveals that she is good at acting. *In the episode "The Shadow Games", she is mistaken for Samantha Stiletto, an assassin. *In "The Mayze", Keri does not have a clue that she is created by the Mastermind or she has 80 sisters hidden around the world. *On multiple occasions, both Stella Knight and Dan Morgan have doubted if Keri is worthy of being a spy. *She doesn't know much about her other sisters, such as Zoe and Kloe. *In the episode, "The Mayze", When Keri asked Frank London if the M.I.9 uniforms came in red, she could potentially been referencing the KORPS uniform, which she is seen wearing, when about to have the mind transfer, in "The Last Stand". Gallery ID card 1 - Keri Summers.png|ID card Keri Summers ID card 2 - Keri Summers.png|ID card Keri Summers Series 7 Official Poster-1.jpg|Sign Series 7 Official Poster-2.png|Sign M.I.9_Files.PNG|Libi and Keri on the M.I.9 databases. Kerri Summers Field Agent.png|Keri in, "The Mayze". Spypod-_Keri.jpg|The team tracking down Keri on Dan's SpyPod. M.I.High_Series_7_Poster.jpg| Kerri_In_The_Lift.PNG| 1_Keri.jpg|Keri, Dan and Aneisha 7.12.jpg|Keri in last episode Keri in the Mayze.jpg|Keri in The Mayze. 640px-Keri_In_Revenge_Is_Sweet.jpg|Keri in, "Revenge is Sweet". SE7EP05.jpg|Keri in, "The Shadow Games". Ep13_Promo.jpg|Keri in, "The Last Stand". DanKeriAneishaTom.7.jpg| 1 Keri.jpg| Frank and Keri.jpg| 640px-Keri In Revenge Is Sweet.jpg| Character-Keri.jpg| Keri Trapped.jpg| Keri As The Spectre.jpg| KERI THE MAYZE 4.jpg| KERI THE MAYZE 3.jpg| KERI THE MAYZE 2.jpg| KERI THE MAYZE.jpg| The_Mayze_Still_4.jpg| Keri In Revenge Is Sweet.jpg| Keri In The Base.png| Keri In The Mayze.PNG| Keri.PNG| Keri and Libi.PNG| Keri In SKOTOMA.PNG| Keri.jpg| Spypod- Keri.jpg| Sam&Julia.jpg| Category:MI9 Category:KORPS Category:SKUL Category:Saint Hearts